Wireless networks are evolving to take advantage of multiple antennas at both access points (APs) and mobile stations (STAs). For example, various multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) protocols have been developed to utilize multiple antennas at both an AP and STA. Closed-loop MIMO protocols call for transmitting channel state information from a receiver to a transmitter. Devices that adhere to closed-loop MIMO protocols typically consume some communications bandwidth to transmit channel state information, but gain performance as a result. Open-loop MIMO protocols generally do not require the transmission of channel state information. Devices that adhere to open-loop MIMO protocols tend to be simpler and cheaper than closed-loop MIMO devices; however, they also tend to have poorer performance.